


Lorraine and George After the Dance

by BlackRoses_23



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses_23/pseuds/BlackRoses_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Lorraine just got out of the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, and Lorraine wants to spend some more time with George. What will happen when they get out of the ball?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorraine and George After the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I'm really happy about it.  
> Let me know what you think about it, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> George and Lorraine's POVs are there, so you won't get lost.
> 
> Enjoy!

****Lorraine's POV****

The dance had just ended. My date was a handsome guy named Calvin Klein, but then I met Geroge. He saved me from Biff, and then we danced and kissed. I think George is very brave. Geroge told me he'd take me home, but I really want to spend a little more time with him.

"So Geroge, what do you like to do?" I told him.

"Well, um, I..I like science fiction" he replied shyly.

"Oh, that's..quite interesting"

"Do you really think that?" his face looked surprised.

"Well, yes, I do. Uhm, how about we go to your house and we can watch some science fiction?" I tried to ask a little energically.

"Aren't your parents expecting you to be early at home?"

"Maybe I can tell Mary Anne to tell my parents I'll stay a while at a friend's house. The point is, George, that I want to know what such an interesting man likes." I can tell he looks nervous, but I think he really wants to. Maybe mom will ground me for life, but hey, it's only a few hours after the time I told them I'd get home.

"Oh..w-well, thanks. But, since you'll stay with me, then maybe I should take you home so...so your parents make sure you're fine?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea." I said as I smiled.

* * *

 

****Geroge's POV****

I loved Lorraine's smile. It was so nice. And I was such a slacker. I think I am the luckiest man on planet Earth.  
We both got home.

The living room was deserted. There was a dark purple sofa in front of the television set. I decided to put it there. That way, it'll be easier to watch shows.  
I hung my jacket and Lorraine's purse. I then went looking for my mother since it was so silent. I figured she was already in bed, so I got close to her dormitory room and almost yelled.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Yes, honey!" she answered, with quite a sleepy voice.

I then went back to Lorraine. Isn't it ironic how I was watching her getting dressed only a few days ago and now I only wanted to hug her?

"Oh, so this is your television set?" she said, a little impressed, I guess, by the way she said it.

"Yes, it is about two and a half months old." Oh. Stupid, stupid! She doesn't want to know that! She doesn't care about those things.

"Wow, I just installed mine."

"Oh, sure." I said. I didn't know what else to say. Her smile was making me very nervous.

"So, what'll we be watching?" she said finally, with a glow in her eyes.

"It's called Science Fiction Theatre, and it's on special schedule. This week the special theme is beings from planet Mars." I told her, trying to impress her.

We sat on the sofa, and it was a little late, so we both were a little sleepy. The show started, and it was amazing. I was really inmersed in the plot, and- Hey, Lorraine was too! It's amazing how a girl gets to like science fiction. She asked many questions, and even if I hate it when my mom interrupts me, I was glad to answer all of them for her. She smiled every time I answered.

Halfway through the show, she got sleepy. She brushed her eyes with her pale little hands as she yawned. Then, she just couldn't handle the sleepiness and put her head in my lap, still wanting to watch the show.

"So, what if they...?" was somewhat her question, but she fell asleep right after. I kept watching for about five minutes until I started closing my eyes. The television got blurry, and then I fell asleep too.

* * *

 

**-6.a.m NEXT MORNING-**

"Oh, damn! It's morning, George! Wake up!" I heard Lorraine say. She was quite awake.

"Wh-what? Lorraine? Oh, no! You're still here!" Could I be more stupid? Of course, she's right here! I was shocked at the fact of her still being here. Her parents we going to be truly angry. I have to do something.

"Yes, George! My parents will kill me! But, if I don't get home, it'll be worse. Today afternoon I am supposed to take care of little Joey."

"Oh-uhh, ok. I-I'll take you home in the car. We should get there quickly enough." I said, reassuringly.

We got our things and went into the small, white car as soon as possible. I started to drive, still a little confused because I had just woken up.

"Well, George. George McFly. I think it was really worth it." Lorraine said suddenly. Is she serious? Well, she's worth every star in this world, but being with me is really worth it?

"Y-you really think that, Lorraine?"

"Yes, yes I do." she turned red. I parked the car for a second. She was stunning. Even if she had been sleeping, she was beautiful. I found myself getting close to her. She gave me a smile and got even closer to me. Our lips touched, and it was a beautiful moment. I don't even know how to describe it. When we finally broke apart, I stroke her cheek with my hand, simply admiring her beauty.

"Thank you, Lorraine" I said. After that, I regained composure and got the car on the road again.

When we got there, Lorraine rang the bell.

"Lorraine Baines, where in the world have you been?" her mother shouted in the distance. I was scared because of what would happen to her.

"Look Mom, I stayed at a friend's house. He's called George and we watched a show on TV so we fell asleep." she tried to explain. I got very nervous.

"There's no excuse, Lorraine! Just wait until your father gets here from the supermarket. He's furious. And he'll be even more furious when he finds out that you're in the same clothes as yesterday." She was actually right. Most parents get very angry when they look at their daughters made a mess, wearing the same clothes as the day before. And this was my fault.

"But, Mom..." her mother was getting closer and closer to the door.

"But nothing, young lady! You'll go upst-" a figure appeared in the door. Lorraine's mother was pretty tall, and looked just like her. She had short, brown curly hair and was wearing a green blouse and a dark green skirt that matched. She suddenly looked calm, like she hadn't just been arguing with Lorraine at a great distance. She looked at me, and I got nervous. Really nervous.

"Oh, so, you must be... George, right?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I-I'm truly sorry for t-the inconvenience. But Lorraine is f-fine, I made sure of that." I managed. I remembered that maybe she'd like to listen that the person who Lorraine was with actually cared about her safety.

"Oh, don't you worry young boy. Have I seen you somewhere?" she said, still studying me.

"W-well, I-I'm not sure, ma'am. I r-really hope I didn't cause... trouble. I just w-wanted to watch TV with her." You're so dumb, George! She already knows that, you'll just make thing worse!

"Oh, there's no need to worry, George. Lorraine is fine and you seem like a really nice guy. Maybe I'll let her watch that show with you some other time. Just... earlier. Thank you for worrying about my daughter." I couldn't believe my ears. She was happy at me. She was so happy she even let me watch TV with her again. This was unbelievable.

"Oh, thank you very much, ma'am." I said, as I got closer to my car. Lorraine's mother closed the main door as I did this.

Right before I left, I turned my eyes to Lorraine's bedroom window upstairs. To my surprise, she was there. The window was open, and she looked really excited.

"Thank you" she mouthed from a distance. I smiled. Before I left, she mouthed a "'Bye" and blew me a kiss. I turned bright red.

It was way better than I expected. I drove home, repeating all of last night and today's events in my head, smiling to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my story, which I published in certain FanFiction website. Since I found out this site I like it better, I decided to move it here.
> 
> The user who published it was me, just that it was in that other website. Therefore, I own this story.


End file.
